User talk:Ladybegood
Welcome Hi, welcome to Vintage Sewing Patterns! Thanks for your edit to the File:B3158.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Petite Main (Talk) 06:30, October 16, 2009 On Search, and How to add new pages 1. The search feature has been acting strangely lately, and I have had similar issues with incomplete search results. I am not an administrator or wiki staff, so I really have no idea how to fix it, or whether it is fixable (could be a busy server issue). 2. For uploading patterns, here is what I do: After uploading the picture via the Upload a new image button in the left-hand menu, I go back to the Main Page by selecting the Vintage Sewing Patterns button at the top left (under the search). Towards the bottom of the front page, there is a text box. In that box, enter your pattern manufacturer name and pattern number, e.g. Butterick 6015 (no dashes, quotation marks or other). Click on the Create button next to it. It may be that the number already exists. If you had not searched it first, it is best to do that before proceeding. If you are certain that the pattern is not already up, you can enter a space and A (or if A exists, B, etc.) after the pattern number. Once you select Create, you should be shown an edit page. It will ask you to insert your picture an description. You can add the picture by keeping your cursor at the top of the page (where you want it to insert), and then select the second icon on top of the edit page, which looks like a picture frame. It will then walk you through a process of selecting and inserting your picture. I usually select full size, as that avoids other formatting issues - just make sure the picture is not too large when it is uploaded (somewhere between 400 and 550 pixels width works well, depending on the original). After that, you type in the description. Hit return at least twice after the picture text in its brackets, or it will not wrap correctly. Categories can be added at the bottom by clicking on the button next to the first category already in existence. Once you start typing in a word, choices may appear. We are trying to clean up the categories, but it may be confusing at first. Don't worry about it, though - there are several people adding categories and cleaning up at any given time (nothing personal, either :) ). Let me know if you need any other information, or if my instructions were confusing. 3. Some people have experienced issues with the picture upload due to the web browser they use. I am on Safari (on a Mac), but I think Firefox works on either operating system - you may want to give it a try and see whether your problems are browser related. Hope this helps, Birgit tarna 19:40, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Dear Jeannette, Ah - see, off to a good start. I love the way the Butterick blouse looks, nice work! It is nice to meet a customer and fellow enthusiast here. Glad I could help. Best wishes, Birgit tarna 20:44, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Hello again I noticed that you are adding your user name and signature to the Wishlist section of the patterns you are adding. Are you looking for these patterns? If yes, people may contact you via your talk page or the email feature. If not, your signature should not appear in the post - only talk, forum and discussion pages are typically signed. Hope this helps. tarna 09:13, November 13, 2009 (UTC)